1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clinical diagnosis support method and system, and more particularly, to a clinical diagnosis support method and system based on a fuzzy inference technology for minimizing the number of patterns of error classification in an intermediate layer to improve classification capability of hierarchical fuzzy inference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the design of a fuzzy system has a close connection with time-consuming activity related to generation of knowledge, reduction in the total number of rules and variation of relevant parameters, all of which have an effect on precision and understanding power of the fuzzy system.
In recent years, various approaches to automatically generate fuzzy rules from training (or learning) data have been proposed, including heuristic approach, neuro-fuzzy approach, genetic approach, hierarchical approach to overcome a ‘curse of dimensionality’ problem.
Most of standard fuzzy systems (SFs) have a problem that increase in the number of input variables (i.e., dimensions) may lead to exponential increase in the number of possible candidate fuzzy rules, which requires an additional learning techniques such as a neural network and a genetic algorithm and consumes a long time to construct a knowledge database for classification or inference.
Various relevant studies including approximation capability of nonlinear functions in a hierarchical fuzzy system have been made. The hierarchical fuzzy system brings results ensuring usefulness in overcoming a problem of explosive amount of computation of standard fuzzy systems and also includes advanced approaches to optimize parameters in nonlinear processes.
However, the main problem of the hierarchical fuzzy system is that results in an intermediate layer contain physical meanings when results in a previous layer and input values in a subsequent layer are mapped as variables for the following layers. Therefore, there is a need to describe a rule-based appearance to reduce the number of rules related to an intermediate layer in the hierarchical fuzzy system in order to alleviate such a main problem.